Naruto of The Lost Memory
by Belinski20
Summary: After the fight with Sasuke at the VotE Naruto is infused with a hiruko from the immense energy of the Chidori and the Rasengan which it was created in turn Naruto became the first Xam'd made into the world. Gunna rewrite story to make it longer and more detailed. Beta reader would be nice but no complaints for one.
1. Xam'd at the dawn of life

**Xam'd at the dawn of life  
><strong>

**I DON'T OWN EITHER MANGA/ANIME **

RASENGAN, CHIDORI these were the only words that could be heard at The Valley of the End where two tired people stood with their attacks pushing against each other with massive amounts of power causing the winds to pick up around them going faster and faster making their forms blurrer and blurrer the winds started to get darker and darker til they turned black and condensing into a ball turning more and more solid. The black ball of energy held for five minutes which after that time it exploded causing the 2 people inside of it to fly out in opposite directions. These two people are Uzumaki Naruto of The hidden Leaf Village the Jinjuriki of Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox the other Uchiha Sasuke dubbed the last Uchiha by The hidden Leaf Village he left his village for power to kill his brother. He joined Oto the Sound Village whos Kage is Orochimaru the snake Sannin who wanted to take over his body for a chance at gaining immortality.

Bright lights flew through the Valley of the End flowing around and finally flowing into the downed Jinjuriki's arm. When all the lights died down Sasuke got up and limped over to Naruto. "Naruto you dobe I will never go back to Kohona the reason I left was because they were holding me back from my true potential." Sasuke said. All Sasuke could here was Naruto groaning in pain while unconscience. As Sasuke was charging up his Chidori and feeling the signs of chakra exgostion to give the final blow to end Naruto's life. He heard a twig snap and felt another persons chakra signature so he dashed off not wanting to get caught by the person in the bushes.

[In Mindscape]

Naruto awoke in what looked to be a sewer. He scoffed to himself. "They really threw me into a sewer just because i couldn't get their precious Uchiha back this is it im so gunna kick some ass when I get out of here." As he looked around he couldn't see any way out but he saw a weird pipe that was glowing a faint red and it seemed to pluse. Curious Naruto decided to follow it. As Naruto was following the pipe he noticed that the water was becoming shallower and shallower and his clothes were still dry. As he looked up he saw an archway and went in he came across a huge room with great iron bars that came from the ceiling to the floor that looked to be made for holding back a giant on the gate a little piece of paper that looked torn around the edges with the kanji for seal was on the middle of the lock on the gate of the cage.

Inside the bars he could see a gigantic demonic fox with nine flowing tails behind it. It looked like it was trying to fight something off. Looking closer into the cage naruto could see a creature that was white with orange stripes on it and it was fighting the fox and keeping its ground in the fight. Sadly the creature got caught trying to grab onto one of the foxes nine tails to throw it into the wall. The ground where the white and orange creature was pinned and began to shake and grow into another much smaller cage then another copy of the same seal that was on the big cage formed on the smaller one with a little more detail on it then the main seal.

Kyuubi turned around and saw his jailer there and roared with all his might. "Begone you worthless human leave this place." As Kyuubi roared that Naruto noticed that he was fading out and soon he noticed his legs and and torso were gone and then he blacked out. When Naruto opened his eyes he felt sore from his battle with the teme and noticed half of his body was covered in red colored stone that seemed to be coming out of his skin.

[Real World]

In the bushes Kakashi had just arrived on the scene to see a body on the ground half covered in a red crystal like stone. When Kakashi was about to check out who it was he saw that the stones were spreading around on the ground a little bit away from the body on the ground. Kakashi decided it wouldn't be smart for himself to go check on the body and also be caught in the stones. Kakashi turned around and left back for Kohona. He decided it would be smart for him to say they were dead and their bodies were lost in the fight."Sorry Sensei I couldn't protect you heir please forgive me." Kakashi prayed.

Naruto go tired of just lieing there and tried to move but each timed he tried to move the stones kept getting higher and higher on his body until he was completely covered from the chest down he tried calling for help but he could only get out half the word before the stones covered his mouth and slowly made their way up his head. When the stones covered his whole body the stone became a greenish color with red crystals here and there. That was the last time Naruto was seen in Kohona by anyone.

[Time Skip]

For the past 5000 years Naruto has been stuck in his red and green stone prison. After the first 100 years of walking inside his mind Naruto had finally made amends with the fox that resided within him. The fox whose name was kyuubi decided to help him learn to control the thing which attacked his in their first meeting. The fox called the thing Xam'd. Since he started his training which was a few steps away from hell with the fox to learn how to control his hiruko Naruto also learned many more things from Ninjutsu to Taijutsu. Naruto also learned the secret behind the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Finally the fox decided it was time that his container was ready and had enough control over his hiruko that he wouldn't lose control and turn to stone fox knew that even if his jailer did turn to stone he wouldn't die because he could break the stone or keep him alive by force. With a burst of chakra the red and green stone prison exploded outwards around Naruto's body. As he stood up he could feel Kyuubi's chakra flowing through his pathways. He looked down at his arm and saw the thing that caused his so much crazyness. His hiruko which was the same shade as his eyes.

[Zambani]

"Nakiami!", yelled Ishuu Benikawa "don't you dare do anything stupid while you scout ahead of us." "You know she will still do something stupid don't you." stated Akushiba as he went back to reading his pin-up magazines.

"Hey Nakiami is telling us something" said Ahm as he translate what she was trying to tell him through the front windows of the Zambani. "She wants to go ahead and check out whats going on Sentan Island."

"Tell her she can't." Ishuu shouted.

"Ishuu I'm sorry to tell you this but she already has went down to check the island." Ahm stated.

too be cont...

R&R if you want I dont really care!


	2. Naruto on Sentan Island part 1

**Heyo, this is Belinski20 and i just want ta tell you people that there may be errors in this story so don't be shy to tell me also if you have ideas for me to add to the story send me a pm and I will try to add some that I think would be good and would flow with the story. This story should be updated every two days to every week depending on how busy I am. Just so that you people know when i get bored i go over my chapters i wrote and i fix them you so they make more sense etc... It also will be different and have more detail just so you know or you were confused.  
><strong>

**And I already said this so I will never ever say this again because it annoys me so much.**

**I DON'T OWN EITHER MANGA/ANIME IN THIS STORY...**

**lets begin**

**Chapter 2**

Down on Sentan Island Akiyuki Takehara and his two best friends Haru Nishimura and Furuichi Teraoka were on their way to high school. Haru Nishimura has long brown hair, blue eyes, and is fairly skilled in martial arts. Furuichi Teraoka is the tallest of the group, also has brown hair, and he wears glasses. Akiyuki Takehara has blackish hair and his parents are divorced.

Half way through the ride to their school all three look up at the girl who Akiyuki had helped to get on the bus. "So who is she?" asked Haru.

"I have no idea I think she may be a refuge from the Northern Government."Stated Akiyuki.

"Why did you help he get on our bus?"Questioned Haru.

"Well I guess I'm to sweet for my own good."Stated Akiyuki as he twirled his hair around his fingers.

As Akiyuki was saying this Furuichi saw a man clad in orange clothes walking out of the forest. "Hey Akiyuki, Haru do you see that man right there?" Furuichi asked.

"Ya, I see him." Akiyuki and Haru answered at the same time.

"Good cause I was thinking I had went crazy seeing a guy in tattered orange clothes walking out of the forest..."Furuichi stated crazily.

[With Naruto]

After waking up from his short nap of a 5000 years he decided that he should go get new clothes or at least see what clothes they wear were he is so he could henge his clothes into some. Over his 5000 year sleep he had changed a lot he now looked to be at least 16 years old which amazed him at first. Then the Kyuubi told him that his aging was slower thanks to kyuubi and his Xam'd tenant.

As Naruto was walking through the forest he heard a weird noise that sounded like lightning. Naruto ran towards the sound hoping that he found someone who still knew how to do Ninjutsu. He slowed his pace down to a walk as he walked into the clearing that is when he realized that the thing that was making the noise was a huge metal creature. As Naruto looked at it in fascination he didn't notice the three people in the bus staring at him.

As the bus drove past Naruto he decided to follow it hoping it was going to a place that had people. As Naruto ran after the bus he realized that he could keep up with it pretty well even though he just woke up from a long snooze.

[The Bus]

As the bus slowed down in front of the school Akiyuki and his friends got out of the metal bus to only see the man clad in orange across the street from them which confused them abit. Right when they were about to start to walk into the school the bus exploded. Akiyuki noticed that the white haired girl hadn't gotten off the bus and decided to go check to see if she was alright. As he limped onto the bus he could see the girl in the back of the bus with green goo coming out of her stomach.

"Hey are you alright?" Akiyuki asked

"I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in this" She said. "My name is Nazuna you will be alright our last hope... Xam'd." As she touched his forehead. As she did a red gem appeared on his forehead. A couple seconds later a white mask appeared over his face which he tried to move to no avail. As he did this his right arm bulged out and his back opened up to show that he had no human back any more.

His arms became white as did his back as it bulged out. The hand he held over his head began to leak a white water like substance over the rest of his body. As this was happening his body began to contort and change to something less human but in fact more Xam'd like.

As Naruto looked across the street at the bus that had exploded he couldn't say he was to scared as he knew something like this was going to happen. He watched as a soldier went onto the bus and saw the newly made Xam'd. He also noticed that the boy's friends were running of the bus following the soldiers instructions.

"Who are you?"The soldier asked. When he didn't receive an answer he shot the Xam'd 3 times in the front. When Akiyuki was lying there all he said was I want to live.

The other soldier that were their to check up on the explosion noticed 3 ships in the air.

"Are those reinforcements?"One soldier asked.

"No we didn't call for any."Another answered.

The ships opened their bottom hatches and let their cargo go. The cargo they dropped 6 human-form weapons. As the soldiers go to check to see what they are the closest one hisses out smoke and spews out an elephant like human-form weapon.

On the bus as the human-form weapons let loose a high pitched whistle Akiyuki stood up and felt his face noticing what it had become. As Haru wondered why she had just knocked out a soldier for.

Naruto saw these human-form weapons and decided he might as well help out this so called Sentan Island with their little problem. Naruto ran up to the closest human-form weapon and did a flip over it landing on top of it before he changed his arm into his Xam'd arm. His claw like arm punctured the human-form's skin and quickly destroyed it. The soldiers around the field looked at him and decided he must be one of them if he could kill one with a punch. the soldiers quickly shot all their bullets at him but Naruto dodged all the bullets and decided to run away.

Haru and Furuichi couldn't believe their eyes the man that had followed them destroyed what their military needed weapons for with his bare hands. to say they were shocked would be an understatement. What surprised them the most was that their our military started to shoot at the man that had just saved them.

Akiyuki decided this would be a good time to run before they started to shoot him again.

He jumped as high as he could and landed a very far distance away about a good mile and a half from where he was. What he didn't expect was to land on another one of the human-form weapons noses. He held on tight trying his hardest to not let go.

Akiyuki finally got up on top on the human-form and jumped off. Sadly since he wasn't used to going up at this time he swung his arms around frantically in the air as he fell down he crashed into a tower and landed in the waterways beneath it. He quickly got his footing on the water that was a couple inches deep and stood back up only to see the weapon that crashed into a building in front of him again.

As the weapon charged up another one of its lightning beams Akiyuki made a shield out of his arm and used it to defend him self from the monstrous beast before him.

Akiyuki charged the beast head on and punched it right in its head and made a large hole in it from the impact. Akiyuki ran away after this to get more ground between him and the beast.

While he was running he noticed the man who took down the beast before watching him again.

[In the Sky]

Nakiami was riding her Sky-Kayak and looking at the damage when she saw a human-form fighting something she looked closer at what it was fighting only to notice that it was a Xam'd. She brought her vehicle down on a nearby roof and shot he grappling hook down by the fight. When she got down there the human-form weapon was gone and she noticed that the Xam'd was turning to stone. she walked closer to it."Do you want to live?"She asks it.

She hears a yes to her questions and quickly saves him from his fate. After she did this she picked up his body and brought it back up to her Sky-Kayak. As she was about to go back to her ship a little red fox hopped onto the back of it without her noticing it.

**To be cont.**

**R&R I don't care**.


End file.
